


Aus meiner haut

by ViktorScr



Category: Oomph! (Band)
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, MTF Dero, Other, Transgender
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorScr/pseuds/ViktorScr
Summary: Ау про Транс!Деро.





	Aus meiner haut

**Author's Note:**

> Эта мысль посетила меня сразу после концерта умф, я не смог выкинуть её из головы. Да, я в курсе, что Деро самый самый мужественный и вообще не гей. Но это же ау)  
И самое главное: Флюкс это Рене Бахман, Крэп это Гоннас, ну а Гои это Штефан/Штеф.  
Возможно, если вдруг придет вдохновение , то напишу продолжение по этой теме)

Рене не мог понять, как его жизнь могла так сильно измениться, если сейчас он стоит в платье, как и его согруппники. Он не был против. Особенно когда _Штефани_ берёт его за руку и счастливо улыбается после съемок клипа. Если бы Флюкс мог раньше заметить все те сигналы от Гои, то они могли бы начать встречаться гораздо раньше. Но сейчас он вспоминает все те события с фейспалмом и смехом.

***

Первый случай, вызывавший подозрение, произошёл в середине GLT-тура.

Тогда был достаточно приятный день, и они решили всей группой сходить в бар после концерта и прогуляться по новому для них городу. Флюкс обожал, да и сейчас обожает, получать эмоции от мест, в которых никогда не бывал. Две вещи, которые он любил больше всего – это туры и общение с людьми, особенно с Деро.Флюкс не знал, почему его друг вызывал в нём так много эмоций. Иногда Гои становился той еще занозой в заднице, но чаще всего его было приятно слушать, на него было приятно смотреть и просто сидеть рядом с ним было приятно.

Флюкс уже давно чувствовал притяжение к согруппнику, но он отчаялся стать хоть немного ближе к Штефану. Чем дольше они находились рядом, в том числе и в туре, тем чаще Деро их избегал. Но Рене всё ещё сильно расстраивала невозможность общаться со Штефаном тогда, когда он хочет…

Рене сидел с Гоннасом в его номере и ждал, когда Штефан соизволит прийти к ним, чтобы они наконец вышли на улицу. Терпение у парней кончалось: они уже собирались идти одни, пока Крэп не попросил Флюкса сходить за пропадающим солистом.

–Проверь, как он там. Вдруг заснул.

Гоннас вряд ли переживал за Штефана. Они знакомы с самого детства, и скорее всего тот привык к разному поведению Деро. Для Флюкса, что Крэп, что Гои были как будто новыми людьми, несмотря на то, что они знакомы около 10 лет.

Крэп нравился Бахману своим спокойствием в нужных ситуациях. Иногда он мог объяснить поведение Деро, которое сам Флюкс слабо понимал. Он был рад, что их группа состоит из трёх совершенных противоположностей, которые дополняли друг друга.

Не став спорить, Рене пошел в номер к Гои, который находился по соседству. Постучав несколько раз, Флюкс не услышал ответа и решилприоткрыть дверь. Ничего особенного в номере не было, Деро, судя по всему, был в душе. Совершенно ничего особенного, кроме розового платья в чемодане Штефана. Рене пытался угадать причину, по которой у Гои оказалось платье, но всё можно было понять по виду самого Деро, вышедшего из ванной. На его губах и подбородке была размазаны помада. Видимо, тот пытался быстро стереть её. Гои выглядел спущенным, словно Бахман застукал его за чем-то плохим.

Штефан тут же добежал до Флюкса и пнул чемодан под кровать. Теперь платье было скрыто от любопытного взгляда Рене.

–Не думаю, что я хотел бы куда-то идти сегодня, прости.

Гитарист даже не успел опомниться, как Штеф вытолкнул его в коридор и захлопнул перед ним дверь.

Так Флюкс и понял. Либо у Гои появилась девушка, либо он опять с кем-то переспал. Это не было новым событием для него. Рядом со Штефаномвсегда увивались девушки, и ни одна не держалась долго. Но это всё равно не влияло на Флюкса в положительную сторону. Каждый раз Рене был расстроен, понимая, что ему светит только раздражительная замкнутость Гои, редко сменяющаяся на долгие разговоры под бутылку-другую пива.

Флюкс не понимал, чем это было вызвано, ведь как ни смешно: раньше было лучше. Во времена первых двух альбомах они могли сидеть вдвоем или втроем и говорить, говорить, говорить. Флюкс мог слушать его. Смотреть на него. Трогать. Некоторые мысли способны сводить с ума, так что Рене старается не думать о них и отвлечься на другие, более важные вещи. Конечно, ему не всегда это удаётся.

***

Второе подозрительное событие случилось через год.

Они тогда сидели на студии и думали о новых треках. Удивительным было то, что Деро побрился.

– Ненавижу бороду, на самом деле, – тихо сказал он Флюксу.

– Ага, неудобно целоваться, Казанова? – пошутил Гоннас.

Рене не понимает, как тот всегда всё слышит, учитывая, что он всё время сидит в телефоне, переписываясь со своей девушкой. За него Флюкс действительно рад.

Штефан на его комментарий лишь недовольно нахмурился и попросил Рене порыться в рюкзаке, чтобы найти тетрадь с идеями для песен.

Сам он был занят тем, что рассматривал какой-то журнал, доставшийся им вместе с остальным хламом от прошлого владельца студии. Флюкс заметил, что Гои уже долгое время рассматривает фотографию женщины в каком-то обтягивающем белье. Это кольнуло по его самооценке.

Не особо довольно он потянулся к заветному рюкзаку, но его рука дёрнулась, и в итоге он его уронил, а всё содержимое рассыпалось по полу.

У Флюкса будто случилось дежавю. В этот раз из общей картины выбивалась ярко красная помада и… упаковка колготок? Рене не особо разбирался в женских вещах, но было похоже на то.

Только он собирался извиниться, как увидел злое лицо Гои и закрыл рот. Штефан отбросил в сторону журнал и ринулся быстро собирать все вещи обратно в портфель, после чего направился к выходу, желая, видимо, проветриться. Крэп лишь бросил спокойный взгляд на раздраженно удаляющегося Деро.

Рене начало всё больше казаться, что Крэп знает что-то важное, чего не знает или не замечает он сам. Видимо, у Штефана всё-таки появилась девушка. Но почему тогда он ничего о ней не рассказывает.

В тот день Флюкс снова пришел домой расстроенный.

Со временем Рене начал замечать всё более странные вещи, но он списывал это на наличие у друга какой-то таинственной девушки. И сам Деро начал отдаляться от Флюкса всё дальше. Бахман искренне не понимал, в чем причина такого поведения Гои, но и выяснить ничего не мог. Тот лишь отмахивался, а Крэп пожимал плечами.

С того момента Деро опять начал отращивать бороду.

***

Ещё более непонятная для Флюкса ситуация произошла на несколько недель позже.

Штефан в тот день ходил совсем расстроенным, а Рене показалось, что вокалист похудел. Его талия стала как будто меньше. Это ему определенно шло и делало отчасти женственным. Флюкс не знал, почему он вообще называет своего друга женственным.

В то же время он начал волноваться, что его друг сорвался и употребляет наркотики, однако никаких видимых признаков, кроме худобы, этому не было.

Уже под конец дня, когда все ушли, Рене собирал свои вещи, как вдруг услышал какие-то звуки из туалета.

Он осторожно подошёл и увидел не самую приятную картину. Наверное, Гои думал, что остался на студии один, поэтому не закрыл дверь до конца.

Штефан стоял перед зеркалом без футболки и смотрел на своё тело с явной ненавистью. В руках он держал что-то вроде корсета или утяжки. А на его теле были видны вмятины, как обычно бывает от сильно обтягивающего белья. Гои начал медленно затягивать эту вещь на талии. Это выглядело так, словно она душит Деро. Сам Штефан стоял, облокотившись на раковину, и было такое чувство, будто он сейчас заплачет.

На этом Флюкс решил прекратить подглядывание и тихо отошёл подальше от двери. В его голове не укладывалось, зачем Деро мог делать это с собой. Разве он мог не любить себя? Тот считал себя толстым? Рене этого совсем не понимал, ведь у вокалиста была красивая подтянутая фигура, которая привлекала огромное количество женщин.

Он хотел поговорить об этом с самим Деро, но так и не смог. Как он объяснит то, зачем подглядывал за ним. В его мыслях не было ни одного разумного оправдания. В итоге он опять чувствовал, что упускает что-то очень важное, но был вынужден игнорировать это.

***

Спустя несколько долгих месяцев работы, ребята наконец выпустили альбом, и это означало, что их ждёт очередной тур и путешествия, которые Рене так любит.

Только он ещё не знал, чтопроизойдёт во время этого тура, перевернув его жизнь с ног на голову. И в то время нельзя было сказать, что в лучшую сторону.

Это было одно из лучших выступлений в Берлине. Альбом Монстр зашёл слушателям намного больше, чем предыдущие, поэтому вся троица былабуквально на седьмом небе от счастья. Сразу после концерта они пошли отмечать этот прорыв в клуб.

В тот момент Рене даже не помнил, чего и сколько он выпил. И, лишь умывшись в туалете, начал более-менее ясно мыслить. Но как только Флюкс закрыл кран, его потянули в туалетную кабинку. Уже после того, как щёлкнул замок он понял, что это был Деро.

– Всё хорошо? – Рене всё ещё был слишком пьян, чтобы полностью осознавать происходящее. Ему было одновременно неловко и приятно быть в такой близости с Гои.

– Да, – последовал короткий ответ Штефа.

Он выглядел сейчас очень привлекательным. Не то чтобы он хоть когда-нибудь выглядел иначе, но сейчас, под тусклым синим освещением, с растрепанными волосами и как всегда накрашенными веками, он выглядел особенно прекрасно. Штефан всегда любил краситься, как заметил Рене. Вокалист мог потратить часы на то, чтобы сделать простой макияж. Сам Флюкс этого стремления не понимал, но отрицать того, что Деро идёт, не мог.

Занятый своими мыслями, Рене не сразу заметил, что Штефан положил ладони на его щёки и явно чего-то ждал.

Флюкс ещё раз окинул взглядом друга. Тот часто дышал, у него блестели глаза, а рот был немного приоткрыт. Конечно, это можно было списать на сильное опьянение, но, чёрт, Рене просто хотелось, чтобы Штефан желал его также, как и он его. Тупые подростковые мысли.

–Штеф, чего ты… Флюкс не успел закончить, потому что его заставили замолчать приближающиеся губы Гои.

Через пару секунд они уже целовались, вжимаясь друг друга всё ближе. Рене хотелось остаться здесь навсегда. Лишь бы не отпускать Гои.

Штефан прижимался к нему очень доверчиво. Так, словно они в колледже, а Гои – невинная первокурсница, которой наконец выпал шанс целоваться с мужчиной. Сам Флюкс целовался с мужчинами, но с ними всё было совсем не так:Штефан был более отзывчивым, он не пытался доминировать и тянуть инициативу на себя. Рене это нравилось. Он начал аккуратно трогать Деро, пока в итоге не наткнулся на тот самый корсет. Бахман понял, что из-за этой вещи талия Штефана становилась практически как женская. Это было приятно, хоть и необычно, поэтому он оставил ладони на талии. Почувствовав это, Гои отстранился и с легким испугом посмотрел на Флюкса.

Это длилось не так долго, потому что уже через несколько секунд Гои тянулся к ремню Флюкса, пытаясь его расстегнуть.

Рене нужно было некоторое время, чтобы перевести дыхание и сказать то, о чём он впоследствии будет долгое время жалеть. Но в тот момент осознание того, что Гои собирается изменить своей девушке с ним в туалете клуба било по самоуважению Флюкса.

– Но что насчет твоей девушки? – неуверенно сказал он, – Я не думаю, что это правильно. То есть, я правда хочу этого, но…

Штефан сразу помрачнел. И как будто протрезвел. Рене хотел положить ладонь на его плечо, но Гои отпихнул её.

–Забудь. Всё это, – резко сказал он, выбегая из кабинки.

И Флюкс стоял так какое-то время, потрёпанный и кинутый, пытаясь опомниться. Штефан опять сбежал,не удосужившись хоть как-то объяснить свои действия. Но ощущения после поцелуя надолго остались в памяти Рене. Если быть точным, то он думал об этом каждую ночь.

***

После этого всё стало только хуже.

Теперь они совсем не разговаривали. Только по работе. Так что Флюксу перестало приносить удовольствие приходить на студию. Деро старательно избегал любого контакта с ним. И Рене мало что мог с этим сделать.

Он хотел было спросить совета у Крэпа, но не был уверен, хотел бы Штефан, чтобы об их поцелуе знал кто-то ещё.

Но Флюксу даже не нужно было ничего говорить, потому что Гоннас дал совет сам:

– Смотри шире. У него не было серьёзных отношений с девушками за эти несколько лет.

Тогда Флюкс не понял, зачем Крэп вообще это сказал, да и долго думая над этими словами, всё равно не вынес для себя чего-то нового.

Гоннас был явно в курсе того, что происходит. Скорее всего, он даже был в курсе их поцелуя с Деро. Это напрягало, но радовало, что друг не высказывал ничего плохого по этому поводу.

Лишь только во время записи нового альбома они смогли начать заново общаться. Это было так трудно, словно они заново познакомились и Рене был надоедливой мухой для Деро.

Да, возможно, он облажался тогда в клубе, но он не хотел терять друга окончательно. Они прошли за годы через многое. Поэтому он верил, что одна ссора не разрушит всё то, что они так долго строили вместе.

Немного выпив, у него появилась спонтанная мысль поехать к Штефану домой и поговорить о том, что он не решался обсудить уже долгое время. Бахман верил: тот должен пустить его внутрь.

Флюкс долго стоял перед дверью в дом Гои. Скорее всего потому,что тот не хотел открывать. В итоге дверь всё-таки распахнулась, и перед Флюксом предстал домашний не накрашенный Штефан. На самом деле, этот Штефан нравился Рене намного больше. Он не выглядел агрессивным эгоистичным засранцем, каким пытался выглядеть перед публикой.

– Тебе что-то нужно от меня? – даже спустя время Деро выглядел обиженным.

Флюкс кивнул. Ему было трудно собраться с мыслями. Но когда они сели на диван, Рене наконец решился нарушить тишину.

– Извини. Я правда не хотел обижать тебя тогда.

– Я не обижен.

– Но ты...

– Я не обижен, – с упрёком продолжает Штефан, – на то, что я могу быть не привлекательным тебе таким, какой я есть на самом деле. Мне обидно, что ты не видишь всей сути.

–Но это не так. Ты очень привлекательный.

– Не так, как хотелось бы мне.

– Ну так покажи, как бы тебе хотелось! – с горяча выкрикнул Флюкс.

Он постепенно начинал злиться. Его бесило, что все знают, что происходит. Все, кроме него самого.

На лице Штефана в тот момент были смешанные эмоции, и было трудно предположить, о чём он думал в этот момент.

Внезапно, возможно, даже для самого себя, он поцеловал Рене. Почти также, как тогда. Только в этом поцелуе теперь больше чувствовался сам Деро, нежели выпитый алкоголь.

Флюксу было тяжело оторваться от Штефана, ведь это было то, чего он и не ожидал от этого разговора.

– Подожди немного,– прошептал Гои, разорвав поцелуй, и ушел куда-то в сторону спальни.

Рене был слегка озадачен, но послушно сидел и ждал его на диване. Из спальни доносились разные звуки, и можно было предположить, что Деро делает что-то, сильно торопясь. Раздался грохот, и Флюкс хотел было пойти на помощь, но последовал крик:

– Всё в порядке!

Тогда он остался на месте. На журнальном столике среди кучи разных вещей и бумаг, он заметил всё тот же журнал, который когда-то давно рассматривал Гои, сидя в их студии. Он был раскрыт на той же странице с женщиной в белье, и сейчас Флюкс смог разглядеть фотографию лучше, поняв наконец, что это было. Бельё на ней было очень похоже на тот корсет, что носил Штефан.

И только он задумался об этом, как позади раздались звуки каблуков: это шёл Деро. Флюкс обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него и застыл.

Штефан стоял перед ним на женских каблуках в розовом платье, длинном чёрном парике и с красиво нанесённым макияжем на лице. Рене практически был уверен, что он был в той самой утяжке, потому что его талия выглядела очень тонкой и женственной.

И тут все пазлы в голове Флюкса собрались в единую картину. Теперь он понял, почему Деро злился тогда, когда Рене заметит платье, уронил рюкзак и на прочие вещи. Но он не мог понять, зачем это ему.

То, что увидел Флюкс, повергло его в шок, так что он сидел с приоткрытыми ртом и таращился на Гои, севшего рядом с ним. Штефан же усмехнулся и легким, практически женским движением, откинул волосы назад.

– Я же говорил: тебе это не понравится.

Штефан, как ни странно, выглядел гармонично, сидя на диване в коротком платье. Он перекинул ногу на ногу и ждал, что скажет Рене.

Флюкс в этот момент чувствовал себя самым тупым человеком на Земле. Он не понимал, как мог упустить все факты.

Гои же выглядел уверенным. Ну или пытался. Бахман видел некоторое смущение в позе Деро, но тот тщательно его скрывал.

– Я не понимаю, зачем ты надел платье.

– Ты дурак.

Лямка платья соскользнула с плеча Гои, так что стала видна часть груди. Рене и до этого видел Штефана голым, но сейчас был как будто более интимный момент. К тому же он видел часть корсета, сдавливающего торс Деро.

Рене провел пальцами по корсету вверх до плеча.

– Зачем ты его носишь?

– Потому что мне некомфортно.

– Что не комфортно?

– Быть мужиком, –грустно улыбнулся Штефан.

– Ты бы мог рассказать сразу.

Флюксу было обидно. Он думал, что они по крайней мере друзья.

– И ты сразу увидишь во мне женщину? Не шути.

Рене присмотрелся к нему. Если не принимать в счёт его вид, то он не видел ничего женственного, собственно, как и мужественного тоже. Он просто видел Деро.

Его морщинки, появившиеся с годами. Легкие следы синяков под глазами, оставшиеся ещё с тех пор, когда Гои был зависим. И сами глаза. Флюкс, наверное, был слишком слащавым дедом, но таких глаз он не видел ни у кого. В его голове не укладывалось, что его друг сейчас сидит рядом с ним в женском платье и что он так долго страдает из-за этого. Поэтому он решает наконец сказать:

– Я думаю, что мне всё равно. Ты всегда вдохновлял меня, и мне нравишься ты. Таким, какой ты есть. Даже женщиной, если ты этого хочешь.

Рене разволновался. Ему хотелось сказать очень много вещей, но он не знал, как случайно не задеть чувства Деро. Ведь тот жил с этим столько лет и, судя по всему, ему было непросто признаться в этом Флюксу.

Он постарался мягко взять ладонь Штефа и положил её себе на плечо, обняв, пытаясь таким образом показать, что его испуг прошёл и он его не отвергает.

– Что ты собираешься делать дальше? –Рене не мог не задать этот вопрос.

– Я не знаю, если честно. Я бы просто хотел выйти из тени, но тогда группе конец, ты же понимаешь. Корсет – это уже много для меня.

Голос Деро был отчаянным, и тогда Флюкс прижал его к себе крепче.

– Мы разберемся с этим вместе, хорошо?

Гои лишь кивнул, а Рене уткнулся носом в парик, и всё равно чувствовал запах любимого шампуня Штефана так, словно это были настоящие волосы.

Наконец Бахман почувствовал себя полностью счастливым, несмотря на то, что их ещё ожидали серьёзные сложности в будущем.

*** 

–Напомни, зачем мы делаем это? – Флюкс поправляет парик на своей голове.

Он не особо уютно чувствует себя в коротком платье и с длинными волосами.

– Чтобы сделать твою любовь более _счастливой, __– _Крэп улыбался. Видимо, ему эта идея нравилась гораздо больше.

В этот день они должны были снимать клип, но одного члена группы никто не предупредил о сценах в платьях. Это было своеобразным сюрпризом для _неё_.

_Штефани _вошла в зал, _она _была в обычном наряде Деро, чтобы другие ничего не знали. И, когда _она_ увидела парней, сидящих в платьях, сильно удивилась.

– Вы чего тут устроили?

– Будем показывать, какая у нас красивая _солистка_. Иди переодевайся, – Гоннас сказал это совершенно будничным голосом и даже не отвлекся от чтения сценария.

_Штефани _перевела растерянный взгляд на Рене, и тот мягко приобнял её за талию.

– По-моему, это была хорошая идея. Тем более, что тебе идут платья, – Рене улыбался, смотря на то, как мило _она_ выглядит, когда сбита с толку.

Крэп тоже оторвал взгляд от сценария и подмигнул Гои.

Тогда _Штеф_ почувствовала, что лучших людей, чем эти двое,_ей _никогда не найтии что с ними _она _может наконец быть собой.


End file.
